Welcome to The Army
by DramaticFanatic
Summary: A human caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Faris Daniels, changed as a tool for a hidden army, knows nothing of her kind. The battle will be a bloody one, that is, if she can survive.
1. Introduction

Standing among the blackened night sky, I shivered; small white flakes of snow falling gently down onto my skin. I stood as still as I could, yet it still kept staring at me. It's red eyes like a night light in a child's bedroom- glowing. I backed up a step, but couldn't anymore; my back was pressed against a brick wall. Trapped. Hyperventilating, I looked up only too see dull-lit windows and low roofs of Seattle, Washington. Too my left was a park, completely deserted at this time of night and in this weather. To my right, a dead end. In front of me stands a dark figure in the shadows, only her eyes were visable, and they were captavatingly vicious.

"There's no need to fret, my child," a voice rang. Like bells, the voice slipped through one ear and tangled around my brain in a mixture of floating musical notes. A woman stepped out of the shadows and into the pale moonlight of the alleyway. She was pale, as white as the snow itself, yet she was beautiful. She captivated my eyes and my concentration fell to following her features. Flowing red hair that matched the color of her eyes. She was average in size, but walked forward as if in slow motion.

"Wh- who _are _you?" I moaned out, eyes wide and throat dry. She continued to walk forward, testing me. I pressed back on the wall, trying to move away, but to no avail.

"You shall know soon enough," she said, and she leapt forward until she was right in front of me, her chest hardly pressed to mine, though I could already tell how cold she was in contrast to how cold I was already.

I attempted to run to the right, sprinting as fast as I could within moments, but she caught me in seconds. Twisting her hand around my wrist she turned my arm until I heard a snap and felt incredible pain. I screamed, "Ow!" I cried, tears running down my face and I fell to the ground, writhing.

She stood before me, looking down, and knelt on her knees until her red eyes were level with mine- "Welcome to the army." and she put one hand on top of my head, one hand on my shoulder, pushed my head to the side, and bit deep into my neck, her teeth slicing through my flesh like razors. Pain ensued, and fast. Fire, lava, burning toxic chemicals, and lightning all combined into one, times an unfathomable number was what it felt like. I fell flat onto my back, squeezing my eyes shut. I screamed, pressing myself to the cold ground, but that didn't help. The burning was intense. Was I dying? What kind of a death is this? What had I done to deserve this?

I slipped in and out of consciousness, trying to keep focus, but all the while that red-haired devil stood in front of me, staring_**. **_


	2. It's a Jungle Out Here

I sat cross-legged against an old wall in an alley-way,. Throat burning, feeling week. All my thoughts seemed rambled, uncontrolled; I couldn't think straight. All that was going on around me were the weak whimpers of thirsty newborns, the grunts, snarls and smashes of fights going on. Stay low, keep your mouth shut, Riley says if I want to stay alive that's all I'd have to do, so I never made eye contact with anyone.

Across the way, on the other side of the alley-way, sat a young girl. Long, brown hair, red eyes. She looked petrified, as always. She was staring down at a newspaper clipping, she had held onto that for at least a week now, she had it the first day I was here. It talked about the rising death tolls here in Seattle, and how they think there's a Serial Killer out there… They have no clue how wrong they are. She's older then I am, and I basically know how she feels. I have been this way, vampire, for only a few weeks, but she looked like she had been this way for a tad longer.

I looked up at her and kicked a stone off the ground in her direction. Her eyes hit mine, and got wide. I brought a finger to my lips and shook my head slightly. She nodded. I moved swiftly to sit beside her, it took less then eight of a second. "Fairs Daniels," I said, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Bree Tanner," she gasped.

"Thirsty?" I asked, looking her up and down. She was so young, no older then 13.

"Very," she said, so low I could hardly hear her.

"Well, Riley's staring us down. He's coming over, I think it's our time to hunt," I said, staring Riley down.

Riley passed over many vampires on his way towards us, kicking one out of his way and catching one in an arm hold, spinning, and busting his head open. Once he reached us, he bowed down, looked us in the eyes and said, "You two are in the group with them near the car. Go, now. I'll follow." Bree and I jumped up and shoved aside him to our group. Then we ran off alongside our group.

Catching speed fast, I breathed in deep and caught the sent of a group of humans near the old abandoned record store on the other side of our base. "This way," I said as I turned and flashed forward. Fifteen seconds later, we approached the humans. I picked the tall, chunky man with the blue hair and tackled him, tearing his head off before he had a chance to scream. Everyone else grabbed another human in the group; there was one for everyone. I drank it fully, until he was dryer then California sand. I stood up, not bothering to move the bodies, and everyone else did so. They were rabid, I could tell they were still thirsty, but as they were about to search for more I snarled, they stared.

Another car was driving up, and all the vampires jumped it. A chorus of growls ensued. Following yelps and screaming. Riley ran up and stopped, staring. He walked up to a car, punched a fellow vampire out of the way, picked up a car door and slammed it down onto the ground, "What did I tell you guys about keeping a low profile?" he looked around, "The damage has already been done…Just…clean up when you're done." When he started walking away, the chorus of growls ensued again. Most of us don't follow his rules because of respect towards him, no way, but I wasn't raised any other way…so I know nothing more. We ran around, hunting for a while longer. I hunted enough to hold me over for at least three weeks, everyone else got enough.

"We have to get back. Go, now." I said after Riley ran back. They rolled their eyes and ran. I tried to help Riley out as much as I could; I don't have control over myself fully yet, but my power of being able to convince anyone that what I say is the truth kind of helps sometimes…

I shook my head and focused again. I ran behind them on our way towards the base. They slowed, but I kept them going. Got there in less then twenty seconds. We jumped over the wall into the vacant parking lot we stayed in and I walked back over to my spot, Bree Tanner following me. I eyed Riley as I walked by, he nodded and I turned my eyes back to walking. I sat onto the asphalt, fully satisfied, and leaned to stare at the sky, but Bree stayed back. Sirens were heard in the distance. It was strange not hearing the sounds of humans at night, unlike we do during the day. To me, the sound is mesmerizing… And to think there was a time where that was me- free to wander throughout the world during the day. To learn, to breathe, to experience the natural wonders…

"Fairs, Bree," one vampire said, walking over. It was Diego, he has full lips and round eyes. He was really beautiful, but then again which of us aren't?

"Diego," I said, nodding.

"Hi, Diego," Bree said, walking from behind him and too sit beside me. Diego reached over to high-five her, and she reached up and missed. "Whatever," she said, and sat next too me.

"What's up with Diego?" I asked Bree, looking at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked me, confused.

"He seems different then everyone else; nicer, at least," I said, laying on the ground and kicking holes into the wall.

"Yeah, he is…" Bree said, tapping her fingers on the ground.

I laid their, quiet for a while, listening to the sounds of the chaos around me. Why were we all created? We're stuck here, no reason why… There has to be another way… The deaths caused by us have begun to reach unfathomable numbers, and still growing fast.

I sighed and traced the stars, "I want to get out of here…" I mumbled. Bree looked at me, sighed, and looked away. As stupid a dream that was to think…it doesn't hurt to try…


End file.
